


Lénárd

by damienyukii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: Levente 30 éves, tanár és efebofil. Szereti az egyik diákját, ezért undorodik magától. Egy abuzív kapcsolatban él, amit azért tart fent, mert úgy érzi "megérdemli" a bánásmódot. Mégis, véletlenül megismerkedik Augustus-al, egy virágárus fickóval, aki az eddigi tapasztalatai gyökeres ellentéte...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. 1

Egy középkorú férfi vagyok. Félhosszú hajam van, amit mindig kiengedve hordok, mert őszintén, nem szeretem, ha a füleim látszódnak. Egyébként a hajamnak nincs semmi fazonja, csak van.   
Antiszociális vagyok (divatosabban introvertált) szóval nem bírok emberek között lenni, ezért sok mindent magamnak csinálok.   
Talán a szemeim miatt. Azt mondják, démonokat látok velük. Erre már megtanultam megfelelően reagálni, és csak a kevert származásommal magyarázom.   
A szem vonalaim felül egyenesnek tűnnek, nem íveltek, alul, mintha mandula vágásúak lennének, a szempilláim olyanok, mint a kefeszőr, és mindig hatalmasok a szembogaraim.   
Nem szeretem a szemeim, mert furcsák. Mintha x-men lennék. (Pedig azt is csak egy elkobzott képregényből ismerem.)   
Különösen sem törekedek a szépségre. Noha ápolt és pedánsan tiszta vagyok, nem leszek top-model, vagy aftershave izzadásgátló reklám alakja soha.   
Különben férfias vagyok. Arányoltan izmos, csak fogytam egy keveset, erős arccsontú, talán az ujjaim vékonysága kicsit lányossá tesz, de van valami annál is rosszabb...   
  
\- Jobban pucsíts, nem férek be! - mondta a hang követelve. Igyekeztem neki eleget tenni, de így is rettenetes volt, kényelmetlen helyzetemben az állam csak jobban kifeszítette a nyakam.   
\- Ez nagyon fáj! - próbálok lejjebb húzva a seggem meg szabadulni, de a mocskos kezek visszaemelnek. Amúgy sem olyan hosszúak a lábaim, mint az övéi, ráadásul térdepelek előtte, így hogy tudnák akkor felérni a derekáig?!   
A fejem felfektette a dohányzó asztal üveg lapjának szélére, ami alá belökött egy tükröt, hogy lássam a saját arcom.   
Nem bírom sehogy elmozdítani a fejem, mert kényszerűen támaszkodok a homlokomon -nem is engedne mást, ismerem!-, a kezeim híján, amiket a saját övemmel kötött hátra, csuklóimál fogva.   
Szégyelltem, hogy sírok. Ajkamba akartam harapni, hogy elszorítsam a hangom, de olyankor meglökött, éreztette, hogy tilos! Akarja a hangom, a perverzióm, amit annyira titkolok! Pupilláim nagyra tágultak, rövid szempilláim összetapadtak a könnyektől, amik már lecsöppentek az üvegre is, lassan elmaszatolva azt. Orrnyergemtől a rohadt füleimig kivörösödtem az élvezettől, amit már kikényszerített a saját testemből.   
Felkötette velem a hajam! Annyira ismer...   
\- Mindig lesz egy kis fájdalom, ameddig el nem lazulsz. Ahh, már érzem a prosztatád! Te érzel vele? Épp megbököm!   
Mondja anatómiai metszetet meghazudtoló pontosággal, hol jár épp a nemiszerve bennem. Felzokogok, belekeveredik valami gusztustalan, perverz gyönyör is, amit igyekszek a fogaimmal elszorítani   
\- Látom a tükörben a szád, Levente tanárúr! Nyisd ki szépen!   
A lökéstől, ami a következő pillanatban ért, megcsúszott az izzadt homlokom az üveglapon, és jobboldali fültövem beverem. Ijesztően eltompultan, ettől egy ideig csak a bal fülemmel hallok, és sokkal borzalmasabbnak tűnik a saját hangom, ahogy fullad a szex trágárságától. Meztelen altestem már képtelen vagyok érezni, csupán ott, azon a ponton, ahol olyan, mintha a nedves sötétségbe egy hajszárítót dugott volna fel és épp meg baszni az elektromos áram baszna.   
\- Ki fogom próbálni az ókor minden - azt hiszem, megnyalta a száját. - kínzó eszközét, a farkadon!   
Végignyalja ekkor a szervével a prosztatám felszínét. Hah!~   
Só ízűek a könnyeim. Tehát még ember vagyok.   
\- Mintha egy nyelv szopná a barackmagot, hümm!   
\- Maga beteg, Thomas! - folytatom, felelve válaszképp rá, hogy hol érzek, mit? - Istenem, ez nagyon rossz!   
Kiabálok. Basszus, ezt mindenki hallani fogja! Az a pletykás vénasszony főleg, alattunk, és a szobába zárt kutyám is kezdett hangossá válni.   
Rákulcsolja a hurka ujjait a saját péniszemre, ami már olyanná puffadt, mint azok a béna luftballonok, amikből állatokat csavarnak! Ez lesz velem is? El akarok már menni!   
Megpiszkálja a befőttesgumit, amivel elkötött.   
\- Vegye le, Thomas! Jó leszek, csak szabadítson már meg!   
Hirtelen nyögök bele, és olyan élvezettel teli hangon, mint mikor már elmegy a test. A körmök lepiszkálták a gumit rólam, amit valami ótvar befőttről szedhettek le. Azonnal kifolyok, a testem rángatózik, a fejemmel szétkenem a dohányzóasztalon a veritékem, és az ő ölén támaszkodva elmegyek. Úgy érzem, hogy csilliárdszor és egyszerre. A teste azonnal reagál és mindent belém tölt, mintha egy hízlalóra kötött pulyka lennék, torokhangon kiáltva, erős köhögő szerű hangjával, majd az egész teste rádől az elfáradt testemre, így lerántva a földre, a homlokom nagyot koppan a parkettán.   
Még nem húzódott ki belőlem. Azt hiszem ilyenkor csodálatos pillanatokat élt át bennem a nemi szervével.   
A meztelen hátam sebes. A drága ingem széttépve hever valahol a lakásomban. Thomas körmei nyomot hagytak ismét. Századjára tépi belém a nevét.   
A srác, mert 22 sincs, magas, focista gyerek, széles vállakkal, kemény csípővel, pék lapát kezű, és vasalódeszka vádlijú. Szinte már háromszöget zárnak be az arcélei, vastag szájú, hosszú haját erős lilára festette, pirossal a végeken, amit felkötve hord. Most is. Olyan finnyás a hajára, mint egy lány.   
Ő szereti mutogatni az arcát, mint egy lány.   
Mégis én zokogok alatta.   
\- Mindjárt megint elmegyek benned Tanárúr! Ez benne lesz majd a dolgozatban? - kötözködik, de valóban érzem, hogy még van benne tartalék. Piszok erő van abban a testrészben. Fogalmam sincs, hogy csinálja, de inkább én, mint kislányok...   
\- Nem lennék most a mellbimbóid helyében! - nevet, izegve rajtam. Lehet le is haraptad mindkettőt, ne nevess ki!   
Meghallom, ahogy tocsog bennem, miközben helyezkedik. Nem fáj eléggé. Érezteti, mennyire uralkodik a testemen.   
\- Legközelebb hozok nutellát a mellbimbóidra, virágföldnek, és kirügyeztetjük, hogy újra virágot bontsanak a nyelvem alatt, Leventém!   
Érzem a két kezét végigcsúszni az oldalamon, leszorítom a szemeim. Nutella! Gondolj a nutellára...   
  
...  
  
Öreg vagyok, szex szagú, alsógatya nélkül, a viseletes melegítőmben, ing nélkül, melegítőfelsőben, a melegítőfelső kapucniját az arcomba húzva rohanok ki a lengő ajtón, a kutyámmal pórázon. A német juhász már megveszett, hogy végre pisilhessen, alig engedte, hogy cipőt húzzak. Ráadásul ott van Thomas szaga.   
Ma is takarítani, fertőtleníteni, ruhát égetni a kádban fogok, és semmi haszna nem lesz! Ott marad rajtam a retkes szaga!   
Az eső szőlőszem nagyságú jeget szór, de a kutyámat meg kell mozgatni. Hadd nyugodjon meg! Mozgassa meg az izmait, vezesse le az energiáját. Keresnem kell neki egy botot, amit eldobálhatok neki, de nekem egy ócska elszemetelt vizespalack is jó, csak felejtsek el mindent! Nevetséges lennem ilyen apróságon elvesztenem az önmegtartóztatásom másokkal szemben, főleg, ha Ő is ott van! Lehúzom a kapucnimat, mert annyira megáztam, hogy feleslegesnek találom most már, és a zsebeimben a dohányom kezdem keresni. Mintha bármi esélyem lenne, hogy akár egy szálat is elszívjak! Talán az alatt a fa alatt.   
Annyira rosszul lehetek, hogy eltompul az eső hangja, eddig ordított, de most már csak szelíd kopogásnak hallom.   
\- Levente tanárúr! - hallok egy hangot. Ijedten fordulok meg, de megbánom. Majdnem összecsuklom a meglepetéstől, igyekezem a csúszós föld miatti ügyetlenségnek álcázni.   
\- Cöh! Ez a sár! - teszek rá, azzal, hogy kicsit megrázom a kijárós cipőm. Csurom szemét. Szar! Kell az a cigaretta, le sem fürödtem, és pont te beléd futok! Felszegem a fejem, hogy a világos szempárba nézzek. A barna haja kócosan áll a fején, itt ott, már begöndörödött a párától, fülei sután kifigyelnek haja alól. Épp közösködöm vele a béna ernyője alatt, ami rózsaszín, és szívecskés. Honnét a francból vetted ezt?   
\- Kicsit vihar van a sétához Lénárd! - köszönök a diákomnak, de nem kellett volna. A kutya a semmiből tűnik elő, és ráveti magát. Pillanatok alatt összemocskolja a tiszta ruháját, a saras mancsaival, összenyálazza az arcát, és a haját a nyelvével, gyakorlatilag össze örüli. Idegesen kapok utána, és a nyakörvénél fogva lerántom róla, ezt a bolondot, majd adok neki egy kegyetlen tockost!   
\- Megmondtam, hogy nem piszkolunk össze a másikat! Pórázon foglak vinni, és egy szukának sem engedlek beszagolni! Hallottad Lénárd?! - fogom két kézre a pofáját.   
\- Ez vicces szituáció Levente tanárúr!   
Hülye pofát vágok.   
Basszus tényleg, mit beszélek! Felhajolok a kutya mellől, de addigra már az esernyő felesleges, hogy utána menjek, mert a diákom önmagával együtt összeszedte! - Semmi baj! Én is vérig sértettem a haverom azzal, hogy a kaktuszom róla neveztem el! Megesnek az ilyen vicces vérrokonságok!   
Mosolyog, de mire fel? Sosem voltam vele udvarias. Én mindig, igyekeztem tartani a távolságot tőlük.   
\- Sokat fecseg, és nem a teljesítménye javulása érdekében, használja ennyit a száját feleléshez. - lököm el magamtól. Pedig majdnem kimondtam, hogy gyere fel hozzám, csinálok egy forró teát, megszárítkozol...   
Hogy kedvellek, amióta ismerlek... beteg vágyaim vannak rólad... csak azt szeretném, ha lefektetnél...   
\- Mennem kell Levente tanárúr! - zökkent ki - Nem szeretnék véletlenül édesanyám öklének is beszagolni, mert nem vásároltam be! - közli teli vigyorral.   
\- Legyen önnél az ernyőm, megfázik a végén! - csapja a kezembe, szétnyitva, majd elfut a kínossá váló szituáció elől, de még hallom, ahogy káromolja magát. "A francba, miért nem fogom be a szám! A másik utcán kellett volna jönnöm, nem a telepen át!"   
Lénárd megnyalja a szabad kezemet, amit az orrához tartottam. Legalább Ő előtte nem kell szégyenkeznem.   
  


31 éves vagyok. Német tanár. Gimnazista gyerekeknek tartok órákat. Kivételes a helyzetem. Talán ezért nem figyeltem a tömegben a poharas forró kávémon kívül másra. Az ujjaim merevek, mint egy halotté, alig bírok szorítani. Persze a kávém sem tudom így tartani rendesen, és az első adandó alkalommal ráborítom egy idegenre. Nem is fogom fel a történteket. Amint rákerült a forró barna szutyok a makacsul fehér öltönyre, amit leginkább úriemberek hordanak, a földdel válok egyenlővé. Egy könyök áll a tarkómba, egy másik tenyér a hozzá képest apró csuklóim szorítja össze. Meg sem merek szólalni. Nem akarom, hogy életem utolsó mondata egy baromság legyen. De a tegnapi nappal összegezve így is-úgy is egy baromság lesz.   
\- Na-na fiúk! Engedjétek el! Csak egy ügyetlen gyerek!   
\- Harminc vagyok – préselem ki magamból. Hát nem megszegtem a saját szavam?   
Fellélegzem, amint a túlsúly csökken, és a bordáim réseibe préselődött tüdöm újra kapott teret.   
\- Megütötte magát Harmincas úr?   
Na tessék. Még ki is gúnyol. Olyan vörös a fejem, mint a rák segge. – Sétáljatok egy kicsit fiúk, megrémisztitek!   
Nem fiatalos a hangja, tehát nyugodtan arcon üthetném, de akkor tényleg a járdán végzik a bordáim, a testemen kívül, és még nem adtam le a mai anyagot a kölyköknek. A francba, lehet, hogy az első opciót választom!   
De előbb magamhoz kellene térnem a kábulatból. Összeszedem az energiát, amit már megittam a kávémból, a kiborulás előtt, és feltápászkodom.   
Észre sem vettem, hogy nyújtja nekem a kezét. A tenyerén repedezik a bőr, nem egy manöken tenyér, sokat dolgozhat. Rá nem nézek, így is elég volt csak megtippelnem, milyen drága kabátot kentem össze. Esés közben láttam, meg a kollegái sem brókerek.   
\- Agustus vagyok, mert Augusztus elsején születtem! – mondja a hangja. Harminc lehet? Nem akarok sem kezet fogni vele, sem egyéb kapcsolatot felvenni, talán ezért nem is adta másodjára a kezét kézfogásra.   
\- Jöjjön Harmincasúr, meghívom egy kávéra.   
\- Órám van, mennem kell. – úgy beszélek, mint egy gyerek, aki rossz volt. Nagyon nem oké gyerekkorom volt. Ma sem bízok az idősebb férfiakban. Eszebe jut Lénárd, és elsápadok. Hogy Ő áll itt, az oroszlán hajával, és az alsó ajkát rágva idegesen bele egyezik, hogy elmenjünk a Starbucksba. Muszáj a fazont megnéznem magamnak, hogy kiűzzem a fejemből az undorító gondolatot egy tizenhat évesről!   
Bár ne tettem volna. A hapsi valamelyik Gentleman magazin egyik számából esett ki. Nem, most komolyan. Ő lehet a germán mister Gray.   
Szopóálarc gyűjtemény nélkül.   
Karakán arc, ovális szemek, mélybarna szemszín, vastag orr, széles, kemény ajkak. Mit művelek itt?   
Fekete lósörény haj, durva mint egy kefe, de a világ elnézi neki.   
\- Ez nem kérés volt. Nem szeretem a visszautasítást Harmincasúr. A keze. De faragatlan vagyok, megsérült!   
Tényleg. Észre sem vettem, hogy megégettem a kézfejeim, ahogy próbáltama papírpoharat megtartani, hogy inkább rám boruljon a forró fekete szurok.   
\- Cserébe a kabátért. – mutat a szövet anyagra, ami nagy foltban lett ragadós iszapálya. Megnézem a cipőim, hogy vannak.   
  
Meglepett, hogy olcsó, névtelen kávézót választott, ami itt van a sarkon. Én azt hittem a valami drágábba akarja meghívhatni magát, persze ezt csak fizetéskor közölve velem.   
Baromi gáláns volt, amit azért nem élveztem, mert férfi létemre, még nem segítették le rólam a kabátom. Ő is ledobta a sajátját a fogasra, majd helyét foglaltunk.   
Akkor vettem csak észre, hogy milyen hosszú haja van igazából. Lófarokban van összefogva a nyakvonalánál és majdnem a derekájáig ér.   
\- A családomban az örökös nem vágathatja le a haját addig, amig tovább nem adja a helyét. – biccent. Belebújok az ital lapba. Ő máris rendel, Ír kávét, és egy elsősegély dobozt.   
\- Remélem semmi dolga nem volt épp, amiről elvonom a figyelmét! – kérdi. Igyekszem a kávézó alap hangulatát, a kellemes háttérzajt, ami az italok elkészítésével jár, beütemezni a fejembe, hogy ha tömegközlekednék, ne az embereket halljam.   
\- Adja a kezét!   
De, igazából órát kellene tartanom, amit mondtam is. Inkább kinyújtom a jobbom, az fáj.   
\- A húgaimnak mindig én kentem be a játszótéri bibiket.   
\- Tulajdonképpen dolgoznom kellene. – hárítok az érzelmes témáról. Hatalmas tenyere van, pedig a férfi nem magasabb nálam egy fejjel.   
De szélesebb nálam félszer. Be kellene a kis irodalom tanár számat fognom.   
\- Nagyon ronda dolgokat művelnek magával.   
Találkozik a tekintetünk. Elrántom a kezem. Most volt annyi bátorságom, hogy ott hagyjam, erre kihozták a kávékat. Én nem kértem.   
Megköszöni a hölgynek.   
\- Mondjuk úgy, szakmabeli vagyok. – hibátlan fogsor.   
\- A nevét még mindig nem tudom Harmincasúr. – kortyol az alkoholos italába. Kényelmetlenül érzem magam a seggemen.   
\- Igazán mennem kéne. – suttogom. Mitől vagyok ilyen zavarban? A kora? A neme? A személyiségem?   
Megkellene pofoznom.   
\- Levente Franz. Örülök a találkozásnak.   
\- Nagyon szép a hangja, Levente tanárúr.   
Hátralököm a széket, és amilyen hírtelen erővel álltam fel, annál ügyetlenebbül kapom le a kabátom a bejárati fogasról futtomban -amit magamra is rántok-, csak el innen! Ebből a rettenetes szituációból!   
  
\- Azért mert elkéstem, még nem kellene egymást körzővel leszúrni! – állok karbatett kézzel az igazgatói folyosóján. A tettes a hülye gyerek, Lénárd, ez az én mai napi szivatós adagom, a sérült, a vállában egy körzővel épp a sürgösségibe tart mentővel. Beleakadt valahogy a csontba, tudom is én! És ezeknek beszéljek az irodalomról? A Rómeó és Júliánál kipróbálták a végét, a baromnak ki kellett mosni a gyomrát, a társának egy ronda heg maradt a hasán, épp, hogy túlélte. Most meg lovagosat játszottak? Őszinte leszek, örülök, hogy a srácnál volt a szék, és nem a lándzsa.   
Ezért érdemlem meg, hogy szemét velem az élet.   
\- Sajnálom Levente tanárúr, de Bonifác cukkolt, és beindultam rá! Meg ez a Hamlett olyan jó cuccokat írt!   
\- Ne kenje Hamletre, féleszű, főleg ha Shakespearől beszél! – „Az, az!” korrigálja magát, mintha menthetné ezzel a felfüggesztését. Nem lesz értelme bejönöm. A gyerekek nem érdekelnek, csak Lénárd, azt kellene gondolnom, hogy most nyugodt leszek, ehelyett a saját perverz, beteg álmodozásaim fogom hiányolni.   
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezi a bűnös. Nem, beteg vagyok, és tele vággyal. Engem kellene leszúrnod azzal a körzővel. Ágyékon. – El is késett, meg most sápadt is Levente tanárúr! Nem akartam felidegesíteni, tudom, hogy nem túl erős idegileg mostanában!   
Mindjárt lekenek neki egyet, akkor is, ha igaza van.   
\- De az orosz irodalomnál igyekszünk majd viselkedni!   
Fejbe vágom, hadd érezze a törődést. És én hadd kapjak egy másodpercet az érintéséből.   
\- Bejöhet! – nyit ajtót a titkár. Innen nincs dolgom. Segélykérően néz rám, de ha ennél tovább mennék az ügyében óhatatlanul személyessé válna, és kihúznám a szarból. Nyomorult és önző ember vagyok...   
  



	2. 2.

Azt hittem, nem éghet a pofám ennyire. Az egyik tanulóm, egy halmozottan hatalmas virágcsokrot hoz az asztalomra. A képe rózsaszínbe fürdik. Nem vagyok egy virágszakértő, de a rózsákat persze én is ismerem.   
Mit akar ezzel a tanulóm? Rájött valamire?   
Bepróbálkozik?, ráadásul már elég sokan megérkeztek rajta kívül a terembe, és pont annyira volt feltűnő a jelenet, hogy az általában táskákkal elaknásított mezőkön veszekedő óvodások most csendben várják a szituáció végkifejletét.   
Vörös rózsa, és Shakespeareval van tele az agyuk. Harcokkal, és szexuális frusztrációval fűszerezett kamaszkor. A zöld taréjú punk úgy bámul rám, mintha megfésülködve állna előttem szmokingban, és épp vinne a bálba.   
Lénárd esetében. Nem!   
Megütöm a saját arcom. Sajnos nem csak képzeletben.   
\- Meg mindig rosszul látok. Mit akar ezzel? A csokoládét jobban szeretem, ha a kettesben reménykedik!   
Miket beszélek?   
\- Egy bizarr idegen nyomta a kezembe az iskola kapujában. – olyan a feje, mintha a vigyorgást próbálna visszatartani, de Ő is tudja, hogy velem nem jó szarakodni! Mégis mi ez az ugratás?   
\- Valami fogadást csináltak a szünetben?   
\- Ne má’ tanárbá’ komolyan mondom! – szétteszi a kezeit egymástól. Végül is, hiszek neki, és a helyére zavarom. A növényt majd berakom a tanáriba, hadd örüljön neki valaki.   
Alig tudok figyelni az órán. Ezek sugdolóznak, de nem rovom meg érte őket, jóval feltűnőbb lenne, mint hogy elengedem a fülem mellett. Olykor a hallgatás jobban bizonyítja az ártatlanságod, de miben? Azt hiszem abban, hogy titkon remélem, hogy Lenárd küldte őket. Undoritó!   
  
Mikor kiteszem víz alá a rózsákat a tanári mosdóban, az egyik kézmosóba, a többi pasi már úgy nyújtogatja a nyakát, mint a pletykás nők. Nem szoktam beszélgetni velük, így ezért tök homály vagyok számukra.   
\- Kinek lesz? – kérdi a fickó a piszoár elött. Nem ismerem. Fizikát tanít.   
\- Egy barátomnak. Megműtötték. – nem teljesen hazugság. Biztos műtétre lesz szüksége Thomasnak, mert biztos Ő űz velem ilyen kegyetlen tréfát!   
\- Ismerem ezeket a fajta rózsákat. – jön mellém kezet mosni. – Nagyon jó az ízlése, Levente tanárúr! Én a feleségemnek szoktam csokrot vásárolni attól a férfitól, Ő rendezi ilyen stílusban a virág szálakat! Jobbulást a barátnőjének!   
Felfújódik az arcom, de igyekszem leplezni. Gyorsan kitalálok valamit, hogy kiengedjem a levegőt a pofazacskóimból.   
\- Nekem egy ismerős segített rendelni! Személyesen nem ismerem őket. Kik is ezek a virágkötők? – kérdem az ajtót nyitó tanártársamtól.   
\- Szeretném megköszönni a figyelmességüket arra, hogy mindenképp személyesen szerettem volna átadni a csokrot... – pirulok el. Túl kíváncsi vagyok, ez is valami írói nárcizmusom lehet.   
  
A virágkötő arcát ütöm a csokornyi szépséggel. Remélem a tövisek megkarcolják. Augustus átkarolja a virágnyi gazt, és a fejével beinvitál az üzletébe, de a nyírkos este ellenére sem akaródzik bemennem. Még dolgozatokat kell javítanom, kutyát sétáltatnom, hogy kerülök a boltjába egyáltalán? Gyenge fények tódulnak az arcomra, és a mindenféle virág illatától prüszkölnöm kell. A féri félig lehúzza a redőnyt ijesztő félhomály zavarodik a benti fények közé, becsapja az üvegajtót, elfordítja a kulcsot s zárban. Csilingelnek a szélcsengők.   
\- Kér egy csésze angol teát Franz úr? – kérdezi. Hatalmas barna szemei vannak. Lenyomta a benti áramot, amikor ajtót zárt, egy oldalsó falidobozban, és csak egy kis hátsó kis helyiségből jön a fény a zavarosba.   
A boltosnak nagyon jó az illata, de kicsit borostás az arca, ami szúr, ezt főleg onnan tudom, hogy az enyémnek nyomja a saját képét.   
\- Hiba volt bejönnöm! – tolom el magamtól rögvest, két karral!   
Belemászik az aurámba, és viszketek tőle! A rózsákat már letette a pultra.   
\- Levente, mitől fél? – fogja meg a csuklóim.   
\- Nem félek... – csak a pulzusomból megmondja, hogy hazudok. Ilyen egy szerencsétlen felnőtt ember!   
\- Csak egy tea, Levente. Nem fogom kihasználni, vagy megalázni.   
\- Minek küldött az iskolámba rózsákat? – próbálok szabadulni, de nem enged. Erős.   
\- Mert tetszik nekem! – nevet. – Mi másért hívnák meg egy ügyetlen idegent kávézni? Nem vagyunk gyerekek, nem kell éveket várnunk, amíg tisztában leszünk az érzelmeinkkel...   
\- Nem vagyok meleg!   
\- Persze, hogy nem. Én pedig nem szeretnék udvarolni magának! Mint mondtam, szakmabeli vagyok! Csupán a Virágok vonzóbbak, mint az erőszak!   
\- Rendben. – adom meg maga nehezen. Teljen leizzadtam. Miért van melegem?   
Ő végre elereszti a csuklóim, és hátramegy. Hallom a teafőző hangját.   
Itt az alkalom, hogy elmenjek. A kulcsot a zárban hagyta. Lépek egyet, de nem vagyok képes másodszor is lelépni tőle. Puszta gyávaság lenne, de lehet egy kis bizonyítani akarás is van bennem. Meg gőg. Az rengeteg.   
Olyan jó lenne más férfi szagát viselnem, ha csak egy szex érééig is.   
Annyira belemerülök ebbe a gondolatba, hogy észre sem vettem a kijárat üvegén tükröződő beltérben a felém tolakvó idegen karokat. Csak akkor, mikor akaratos pántokként szorítanak magához.   
\- Nyugalom. - olyan kellemes a hangja, hogy attól félek elolvadok tőle. Az ajkai a nyakamra tapadnak, nyelve megízleli a tarkóm, majd a fültövem. Gyűlölöm. Majdnem elélvezek, pusztán az érzéstől!   
Ahogy a fülembe élvez a hangja. Orgazmus.   
Szembe fordít magával, és megcsókol.   
Látom a világ kibaszott végét. Egy erős gyomorszájast kap, majd az üvegajtóig. Amint a tenyereimmel megtaláltam a kulcsokat, kinyitom az ajtót, odakintről pedig becsapom, rázárva azt. A redőnyt nehéz volt lehúzni!   
Eldobom a kulcsait! Megtörlöm a szám, hazafelé, buszozás közben is csak szájvizet iszok.   
  
...   
  
Thomas kócos, és megviselt. Amint meglát, beránt, mint egy erőszakos medve a barlangjába, hogy ott zabáljon belőlem. A földre esem.   
\- Nem voltál itt. A kutyád majdnem letépte a karom.   
A hasamba nyomja a jobb lábát. Az ajtónk sem csukta be. A szégyenem hatalmas.   
\- Fáj-- - próbálom rábeszélni. Lejjebb húzza a bakancsát. Sikítok mint egy kislány, ahogy Ő ágyékon tapos.  
  
...  
  
\- Igazán felnőttes illatú a maga diákja, Levente! - a hajszálai belekeverednek az enyéimbe. A padlómon fekszem, Ő rajtam. Az egész testsúlyát egyetlen pontomra terheli. Nem bírok megmozdulni. Lénárd. Hol van Lénárd?  
\- Alszik? - kérdi Thomas. - Lefizettem. Akarod tudni mivel?  
\- Megmérgezted a kutyám! - húzok be neki, amire egy jókora fejessel válaszol. Végigremegek a testemben, Thomas a száját, a számhoz érinti. Megízleli a nyelvével az ajkaim.   
\- Nnn- - de nem tudom befejezni. A fogai az alsóajkam husába marnak. Mint egy Drakula, de legalábbs egy kiéhezett twillight vámpír, úgy szívja a vérem a seben át. És ez igazából nem szexi. Ez fáj!  
\- Sajnálom, esküszöm! Megmondtam neki, hogy van valakim! - menj el! Istenem!   
Egy pillanatig maradnák csendben, honnan tudhatnám, hogy észrevette? Azt a csókot, amit a virágboltos rámtapasztott. Mint a méz, és a pörkölt kávé aromájának keveréke.  
Thomas megmozdítja magát, feláll. Nem azért, hogy elmenjünk kutyát sétáltatni.  
Feltérdepelek. A karjaim már csupa veriték. A nadrágom nedves. Az Ő öle kő kemény.  
\- Bocsásson meg! - simogatom az anyagon keresztül a nemiszervét oda csúszva mászva hozzá, mint egy rossz kutya a mérges gazdájahoz. Csak én nem bkanok így az én kutyámmal.  
Erőteljes hangon sóhajt. Megfeszülnek az izmai. Valószínüleg a fejét hátraszegi, kidudorodik az ádamcsutkája a nyakán, a haja tömötten ráng,mert rasztásítja. A jobbába fogja a fejem.  
Lehúzza a sliccét nekem, de a boxerét már nekem kell kigombolnom a fogaimmal.   
A nemiszerve nekem dörgölőzik. Dorombol. Puha, nnm szőrös. De én nem szeretem. Meleg, és lüktet. Rámtapad, megízleli az arcom, mint egy második nyelv a férfi testén, majd befurakszik a számba, és ott nyelvezik velem. Smárol a farkával.  
Nem kapok levegőt.  
Az sem zavarja, hogy tépem ott a bőrét, a fogaimmal.   
\- Ahh, szűkebben!  
Majdnem teljesen kihúzza, majd a fejem nekiütve az ölének visszalöki belém a "nyelvét". Csak annyi levegőt kapok, amennyit a szabadulás pillanatában venni tudok. Aztan újra és úra belémhatol.  
\- Hány éves? - hörög.  
Nem tudok válaszolni.  
\- Csak nem Lénárd volt?  
Összébb ugrik az állkapcsom. - De szeretted volna? - ugrok, visszaránt magára, beljebb, mélyebbre, keresi a meleg zugokat a torkomban magának, büntetésből, mert eltaszítottam magam egy pillanatra!  
\- Na, na! Ha elveszed a tenyered talajtól, rosszabb lesz!  
Becsúszik.  
\- Előttem ne szégyeld! - nevet.  
Undorító! - Én megbüntetlek érte, hisz ez az alkú!  
Mmm.   
Merevedni kezdek.  
\- Kiélheted a beteg fantáziád--  
Ő biztos nem ilyen rossz. Ő biztos zavarban lenne. Kapaszkodna a hajamba, miközbe-- Thomas belenyomja magát a gégecsövembe.  
\- A nők rosszak voltak veled!  
Ah-  
\- A férfiak kihasználták a hátrányod!  
Mmmm!  
\- A jobb kezed visszakapod!  
Megérintem a mellbimbóm. Az ing anyagán át dörzsölöm.   
Vörös rózsák!  
Augustus--  
\- Te vagy neki az első!  
"- Még nem csókoltam meg senkit---!" - A tekintete védtelen volt.  
\- Te töltöd meg Őt először felnőtt érzésekkel!  
El fogok ájulni! Leejtem a karom, és a balom is megroggyan Thomas tempójától. Két marokkal tép a hajamba, és rászorítja az arcom az ölére.  
\- Ahh!  
Már csak az öle sodor egyre nagyobb hullámokkal. Akkorára nőtt bennem, hogy kiakadt az álkacsom.  
"- Szeretem öntözni a virágokat, amíg a legszebb pompájukban nem tündökölnek. Aztán levágom őket és gyönyörű temetést tartok nekik. Te ezt nevezed virágárusnak. Én meg sorozatgyilkosnak."  
"Augustus karjai átfogták a fejem. Az ajkai simogatták az ajkaim. A hüvejkujja folyamatos, körkörös mozdulatot tett a halántékomon. A nyelve a nyelvemhez ért. Játszott az enyémmel, kerülgette, bókolt neki, de nem tapadt rá mocskosan, és követelve!"  
  
\- Lénárd reszketne mikor elélve. Épp most! És te úgy érzed, Mézsört iszol a fiatalság forrásából. Mindet--  
Lenyelem. Vissza akarom ökhendezni, de nem tudom. Thomas az állkapcsomba nyúl, és szétfeszíti a szám. Félkemény nemiszerve elfordul tőlem.  
\- Vetkőzz le Levente Tanárúr!  
Kilép a nadrágjából, és félredobja. Csak a széles bőröve maradt a csuklóján, miután a karjaim a hasam elé kötözte az ingemmel. A nadrágomat az ágyra szerettem volna tenni legalább, de nem várta meg. Végül az is a sarokbkn végezte.  
\- Utálom, hogy ilyen ribanc vagy. - mondja. A fejemen támaszkodok, még öklendezek a "Mézsörétől", térdepelek, de a kezeim most nem használhatók támasznak.  
\- Nem akartam--  
\- Ezért kerültél börtönbe is!  
\- Thomas, higgadjon le, és hallyasson meg! Őszint-- - beleordítok a padlószőnyegbe. Miért nem jelentett még senki, csendháborításért? Thomas hamar visszakapott az erejére, és belémlökte azt.  
\- Egy prostituáltnak nem kell semmi! - először belül roppan szét mindenem, egészen fel a gyomromig, de talan tovább is, azt már azért nem érzem, mert az öv szétcsapja a hátam. Érzem, ahogy darabok hullanak le a bőrömből, mintha csak szar vakolat lenne a falon.  
\- Naan!  
\- Nincs mentőszó! - üt és egyből lök. Most nem kellenek percek sem. Kifest belül fehérre.  
\- Számold!  
\- Egyh-  
\- Kettő--  
Ötvennél hagyta abba. Már unta, és az elmúló izgalom miatt könnyebben kicsúszott belőlem.  
\- A kutyád a fürdőszobában van, úgyhogy neked kell megoldanod.  
\- Segitsen Thomas... nem mozdulok..  
\- Nem. Nem Levente tanárúr! Ez nem az iskola, hogy fladatokat adj, amiket teljesítenem kell! Meg akarlak védeni, és csak így lehet. Ez majd észhez térít, hogy ne csókolózz gyerekekkel!  
Megrándulok. Tudom, hogy Augustus nem gyerek, de most nem is róla van szó... én igyekszem.  
Miért ilyen nehéz?  
  
...  
  
\- Ez csípni fog! - figyelmeztet. De későn fogom fel, hogy egyáltalán hozzám beszél, mert csak az érzem, hogy egy Náci ép szakítja le a bőrt a hátamról lámpának.  
\- Sírj, sírj, sírj, semmi baj! - fog a másik kar a felgyűrt ujjú, nedves pulcsis mellkashoz.  
Hajszálakat nyelek, amik nem lehetnek Thomaséi, mert neki rövidebb a haja. A mellkasa is durvább az izmaitól, és Ő gyantáztat.  
Kit érdekel?  
Végre valaki ölel... (a zuhany- kibaszottúl fáj!)  
Vigyáz rám... (tart a víz alatt, segít megmosakodni... ott is...)  
És nem kerülök érte börtönbe se.  
  



	3. 3.

\- Hullik a bőröd, mint a virágszirom, Levente, de hamar új szirmokat fog bontani a tested!  
\- Hogy kerül ide Zaklató? - kérdezem félhangosan. Nem is tudnák jobban beszélni, kívül-belül megnémultam. Még ez a kérdés is a végletekig kimaxolta a fájdalom limitet az agyamban. Nem kéne eltanulnom a diákjaim szlengjét.  
\- Hát. Kikerestem a mobilszámát az arany oldalakban. Aztán lenyomoztam a jelsugárzás alapján, hogy hol vagy épp. Persze, csak miután az öcséim kiengedtek a pótkulccsal. - neveti el a végét. Én lepirultam a tökömig. Biztos jó ötlet ezt fírtatni?  
\- És, így, mikor ezek szerint pontosan IDE értem, szerencsém volt azzal a kapucnija alá bújt fazonnal, akinek roppantul bejöttem! A kaput is hosszan tartotta nekem, és megjegyezte milyen jó az illatom! - mondja. Elsápadok. Az ilyen fickók a legveszélyesebbek, mint Ti, komolyan!  
Felkönyökölt a kád szélnek, törökülésben és halálba rémiszt! Lénárd hátrább, a hátára felfeküdt a mellső mancsaival az eget rugdossa, és a füleit mozgatja. Hogy is van ez? Az a kutya utálja az embereket!  
Mióta nem zavarja az idegen entitás a lakásomban?  
\- Jól vagyok. - sóhajtom a piros színű kádvíznek, amibe harmadszorra engedhetett melegvizet, mert nem akartam kimozdulni belőle.  
\- Ahaam. És haiku művésznek készülsz? - biccenti oldalra a fejét. A mindenfelé hulló, kibontott, tömény hajszálait nézem. Milyen haiku?  
\- Leviszem Lénárdot sétálni ha megengeded! - hírtelen kétlábra pattan.  
\- A kutyám... - ellenkeznék, ráadásul azt meg honnan a picsából tudja, mi a neve-? - Lénárd, nem megy el senkivel sétálni! - de mikor meghalja a sétaszót automatikusan már akkor felpattant, mikor a Zaklató kimondta, mintha én mondtam volna neki, jó, most tulajdonképpen mi ez az ember?   
\- Egyébként Lénárdnak tilos bejönnie a fürdőszobába. - csapkodom meg a saját arcom. Ideje kicsit rántanom a gyeplőn, mert nem csak a lovak, de a szaros szekér is kezd kiszaladni alólam. Az most nem lényeges, hogy rég nem is tarton a gyeplőt sem a kezemben. Feltámaszkodok a kádszélre, közrefogva Augustus karjait a karjaimmal, mert Ő még mindig támaszkodik azon, és felnyomom magam.   
\- Mindkét leskelődőnek kifele! - pöckölöm orrba Augustust, mert a németjuhászom már okosan a küszöbön kívül találta magát mikor Augustus még mindig az én cenzúrázatlan látványomban sütkérezik.   
Ami rohadtul zavar!  
Adok neki egy tockost, kicsit erősebben, mint a diákjaimnak szoktam általában, mire az izmos alkar murénaként siklik az oldalamra. A férfi átkarolja a derekam, és valósággal kitáncoltat az amúgy illatos kádvízből. Még dúdol is hozzá... Valószínüleg nagyon gondosan készítette el ezt a fürdőt.   
A habos víz puhaságát miért érzem a pólusaimban, ebben az egyáltalán nem romantikus habfürdömben?  
A testem máza a vízben maradt.  
Tényleg virág szírmok.  
\- Nem vagyok gyerek! Azt mondta leviszi Lénárdot! - és az okos kutya már hegyezi is a füleit a neve hallatára -, sétálni!  
A tengeri állat ma nem ránt a meredek sziklafalhoz. Egy zavarbaejtó puszi után a homlokomra kimoonwalkol ez az Isten állatkertje a fürdőszobámból, cipőben, és utcai ruhában, hogy a frászt még utoljára kiverhesse bennem.   
Nyílik, csapódik a bejárati ajtó, mintha nem ember, hanem velociraptor használta volna a kilincsét, és attól tartok, hogy a szerelemtől lázas hímkutyámat póráz nélkül elvitte sétálni egy perverz kukkoló!  
  
...  
  
Hát a csipkebokor is szebben lesimogatná rólam a bőrt. Állapítottam meg. Persze ez nem újdonság. Bekenem a hátam fertőtlenítővel, amit barapopsí törlővel belemasszírozok a levált bőrszeletekbe, és akármilyen szatírul hangzik, ezek a popsitörlők nagyon kellemesen puhák az én harminc éves kézfejemnek is ha meg kell valamiért törölnöm azt az utcán. És sorolhatnám az okokat.   
Veszettűl fájdalmas dolog a sérülésem, így is, hogy a fásli alá gézlapokat teszek, kicsit megdöntve a törzsem addig előre. Áttekerem a felsőtestem, a biztonság kedvéért szorosan, egy rögzítővel az oldalamnál megkötöm a fásli végét. Levegőt kapok, mozogni is tudok. Lénárd szofisztikáltan mászik be a lábaim közé majdnem. Kiebrudalom a talpammal.   
\- Ah, egy maratont futottunk le Levente! - ordit ez az egynyári idióta.  
\- Motoroztál már? Úgy értem fél kilenckor nem vagy késésben?  
Mindenemben megmerevedek. Aztán azt hiszem leesett a vérnyomásom mert elhangyásodott minden.  
  
  
  
A gatyámból már nem tudtam kirázni a hangyákat. Egy illumináti összeesküvés elmélet leszek estére. A Zaklató megállt diszkréten az iskolai nagykapú előtt és még nagyszünetben beértem durva négy órás késéssel a munkanapra, erre csak rátesz egy lapáttal a megérkezésem módja is!  
De.  
Legalább segitett. Úgy értem, buszozni a tömegben most nem lenne kellemes.  
\- Köszönöm... - Augustus felcsapja az arcvédőjét a bukósisakján, gondolom acélból, hogy elköszönjön normális ember módjára, meg mert szart se hallhatott abból amit mondtam neki.  
A faszt!  
És minden további káromkodásért elnézést, de a férfi elkapta a tarkóm és lesmárolt az iskolaudvar és a valós élet közötti szűkös utcapatka határán egy feltolt szemvédőjű bukósisakban!  
  
Felbőgeti a motort, mielőtt én bőgök fel. Azonnal minden szempár rám szegeződik, az utcán és azoké, akik ne adj isten az Iskola udvarról megláttak minket!   
Nálam maradt a nekem kölcsönadott bukósisakja, amit az előbb akartam visszaadni neki, és nem találtam fejbe, amikor utána dobtam... mehettem el azért is ki, az út közepére.  
Kurvaanyáztak a sofőrök rendesen nekem...  
Legalább lesz okom bemenni a boltjába, és betörni vele a fejét.  
  
\- Hú Levente tanárúr, dögös pasi! - mondja az egyik nagypofájú mellettem, mikor visszaérek az iskola kapu alá. Felismerem a hangját, ma lesz velük órám. Hétágra süt a nap és szerelem van a levegőben.   
Én virágillattól bűzlök.  
A srác a drótkefe haját piszkálja vigyorogva.  
\- Röpdogát fognak ma írni Moricz!  
\- Má'! - baktat el mellettem. - A tanárok lógnak, randizgatnak, és mi szopunk kilenc órában, hát ilyen egy szart!   
Hallom a taknyos kilencedikes a hátamban. Pont Ő beszél, aki még véletlenül sem ússza meg azt, hogy kilógott cigarettáért a dohányboltba, mert nagyszünet szerinte erre van!  
Mi tanárok szerint is egyébként, de nem a diákoknak!  
  
Kurvára rá is gyújtok, mert hirtelen azt hittem fel sem öltöztem, de akkor cigarettám sem lenne. Hosszú lesz ez a nap!  
  
  
\- Levente Tanárúr, Lénárd most kajak fizetés nélküli szabadságon van?  
\- Igaz, hogy öt rendbeli bűncselekményért körözik, kilenc államban?  
\- Tényleg drogot árult az iskolában? És ha igen, akkor az osztálytársai miért nem tudtak róla! Járt volna a baráti felár?  
\- Levente Tanárúr, most már nem egy busszal fogunk hazajárni?  
Csak beléptem a terembe.  
A zaj olyan mértékű, és erejű volt, hogy legszívesebben kiszaladtam volna a teremből.  
El a kis lélekzabálók elől.  
Reszkettek a lábaim, és azt hiszem kicsúszott alattam a talaj.  
Tizenöten vannak bent, de úgy érzem harmincan vesznek körbe.   
\- Hívjunk mentőt? - kérdi az egyik tanítványom.  
\- Visszahívjuk a motoros csávót! - szól egy másik, mire a harmadik srác oldalba könyökli.   
Össze kell szednem magam. Ha nem említettem volna ezt már magamnak többször hazafele menet, vagy idefele jövet, egy fiú iskolában tanítok.  
\- Csapattam az éjjel. Ezért maguk is lehetőleg halkan csapassák az ordítással!  
Morajlanak, nevetnek. Az egyik robusztusabb srác a kezét nyújtja nekem és felsegít.  
Mindenkit szétcsapok a helyére, úgy rebbennek el a röpdolgozat puszta gondolatától is, mint a tavaszi a virágokról a darazsak, ha átgyalogol az idilli mező egy exkabátor.  
  
\- Idén a mi iskolánkat is benevezték a kórus versenyre.  
Úgy döntöttem, ma nincs kedvem az osztályomnak irodalmat tartani.  
\- Az igazgató mostanában oda-vissza van a maffiás sorozatokért, ezért oroszrulettezni akar. Minket, és kifejezetten minket küld el az intézmény nevében.  
\- Ez leírható a kötelező büntetőmunkából!  
\- Az közösségi munka te idióta!  
\- Nem. Még azt hinnék, minden idióta versenyen részt kell venniük, hogy megússzák az öregek otthonában a takarítást!  
Felhördülnek, és követelik, hogy vétózzam meg az ötletet, amit szívesen megtennék, mert szerintem pocsék ötlet! Nekem is részt kell vennem, énektanárt szereznem, és katasztrófa osztálykirándulásainkból okulva, nem úszom meg migrénes fejfájás nélkül. A kis szadisták radírral és galacsinnal dobálják egymást.  
Mit mondjak Thomasnak erről az egészről? Eszembe jut, hogy reggel meglátta Augustust.  
\- Cső lúzerek! - csapódik be hírtelen az ajtó. Lénárd fürtjei belekúsznak a gyomromba és feltekerednek a beleimbe.  
\- Jónapot tanárbá'!  
\- Mit keres itt Lénárd? Nekem kell kirúgjam a hímestojás seggét az épületből?  
Ez a nap egyre elbaszottabb.   
\- Nem, nem! Megúsztam egy felügyelővel, aki figyelemmel kisér a következő pár napon, hogyan viselkedem!  
Lénárd szavai már nem jutottak el hozzám, mert az a szempár megelőzte a hangját, ahogy a fény, most a gyilkos tekintet is gyorsabban terjedt a beszédnél. Thomas magasabb, mint Lénárd, rá tudna támaszkodni, lévén felnőtt, Lénárd növésben van, én pedig megyek össze.  
Látta. Az elcsigázott tekintetem megváltozni, ahogy Lénárdot megpillantom.  
Az az undorító érzés. Az egész arcomra a szégyen ül ki, és némi vakolatfehér szín, piros pöttyökkel.  
\- Akkor Ő is megírja a röpdogát! Vegyetek elő papírt, és ceruzát, szedje le onnan a lábát! Ne húzza a száját Lengyel, inkább nyelje le a rágóját, és tegye ki a puskáját a padból.  
\- Glokkom van tanárúr!  
\- Ne szórakozzon velem, mert kirakom a _COD_ szerverről! Magának itt van hely, üljön az asztalomhoz!  
Kihúzom a széket Thomasnak. Nem figyelek rá. Kizárom. A pitbull pofájából csöpög a nyál, a szája úgy vigyorog mint a _Joker_ nak.  
\- Most én vagyok a tanárúr, Levente tanárúr? - kérdi. - Csodálkozom, hogy ilyen intelligensnek tűnő férfi mellett gondjai vannak Lénárdnak! Mi lehet az oka?  
\- Simons, adjon az úrnak író eszközt és lapot!  
Thomas beletüsszent a mondatomba.  
\- Elnézést, allergia! - mondja elsötétülő szembogarakkal, ugyanis tényleg allergiás minden gazra. Hát úgy tartja a mondás, hogy aki a virágot szereti, rossz ember nem lehet.  
\- Itt minden gyereknek vannak gondjai. Diktálok akkor, a Rómeó és Júliát vettük a múlt órán, Lénárd és Bonifác demonstrálták is tegnap! Legyen mondjuk egy oldal a kettesért. Magának másfél oldal, felügyelő tiszt úr!  
  
  
Vége az óráknak. Azt terveztem, bent maradok dolgozatot javítani, és Thomast megkérem, hogy vigye el sétálni Lénárdot. Utálják egymást, de Lénárdnak kakilnia kell, Thomasnak meg lehetőleg elfelejtenie a mai napot. De az a segg az ember Lénárdot vitte haza kakilni, a kocsijával. És nem vártam ezek után a fejét a tanári ajtajában.  
\- Épp magáért akartam szólni! - riadok hátrább tőle, egyensúlyozva az kis dossziéimmal, amiket épp oda készítettem, hogy amint megiszom a kávém, mehessek is velük vissza a dolgozó asztalomhoz.  
Mindenem a földre kerül. Meg sem próbálom felszedi a dolgaim, Ő a hatalmas tenyerébe fogja a csuklóm, és húzni kezd maga után.  
  
Bezárkózik velem a fogyatékos mosdóba. Odatérdeltet a wécé elé, és előre fogja a kezeim. Ritka szar szédülés fog el, és rettegés, nem bírok megszólalni, hízelegni vagy kérlelni. Ami azzal párosul, hogy lecsúszik a fejem az ülőkéről a földre a tenyerének hála.  
Fejem a redvás földön, izzadt hajam szétterül. Kezeimmel a követ kaparom.  
\- Megérdemled! Undorító vagy!  
Összecsúszok mint egy eddig kifeszített harmónika. Nehezen tápászkodok fel és sápadtnak érzem magam.  
Baszd meg.   
\- Perverz a tanárúr! - mondja negédes hangon.  
Maga felé fordít. A kezeiben az arcom. Lelök a wc ülőkére, ami le van hajtva.  
Tudom, hogy nem bántja Lénárdot, de engem fog. Kibontatja velem a nadrágját, nem vár, ahogy kihajtom a boxeréből a péniszét, kifeszíti vele a szám. Érzem, hogy majd szétpattan az állam.  
A hangja is olyan mint egy pitbullnak. Most szárazan élvez el, és bosszúsan ereszt le magáról én köhögni próbálok, mert majdnem megfojtott. Észre sem vette. Hiszen nem is figyel rám ilyenkor.  
\- A motoros barátod jobban ízlene?  
Megremegek. Az állam alá nyúl, seggével pucsít, a gatyája a földön. Megcsókol. Most nem fáj. Ráharap az ajkamra, megborzongok, a lábam közé nyúl, vaskos ujjaival megsimogat. Nyögök.  
\- Hívj a nevén. - mondja. Néha azt hiszem, Ő tényleg maga a pokol szülötte!  
\- Lénárd?  
Belenyögök a szájába.  
\- Tanárúr! - vékonyítja el a hangját. - Csináljon fel maga Perverz~  
Elpattan valami.  
  
  
Augustus fegyvert tol az arcomba, de azon nyomban elhúzza a puskát (miért tart magánál egy puskát egy virág üzletben?) a képemből, amikor végre felismeri a saját bukósisakját. Telematricázott, kopott szürke zománc, karcos műanyag szem védővel. Egy gyökérként állok a boltjában, zárás időpontban. Azt sem gondoltam, hogy még itt lesz. Egy jóképű férfi, miért pazarolja az idejét munkára? Miért nem mész el bulizni?  
Lénárd vajon jól van?  
\- Asztronautásat játszol Levente? - kérdi egy csokor ismeretlen színes gazzal a kezében. Mikor tette le a fegyvert, és kötött meg egy gyönyörű esküvői csokrot? Felém lép, elhúzódok. Fordul egyet, elvarázsolja a virág halmazt is, biztos van egy varázskalapja, vagy a kötényének a zsebe vagy Hermione táskája igazából.  
\- Te fordítottad “zárva” feliratra a táblát az ajtón? - néz át a vállam felett. Nincs nehéz dolga. Az ajtót is bezártam egyébként, ki sem veszi a pótkulcsát a zárból. Egy idióta!  
\- Houston, van egy kis gond? - kérdi, amikor megint kiugrom a kezei alól. - Így fel tudtál szállni a buszra? Nem ijedtek meg? Egy jól öltözött bankrablónak tűnsz!  
Lóbálom a testem mellett a kezeim. Mit mondjak neki, igaza van. Épp ezért gyalogoltam. És melyik virág bolt van nyitva fél tízkor?  
\- Jártam nálad Franz úr, elvittem sétálni a kutyád!  
Elszakítom a fejemről a bukósisakját, és felé dobom. Elkapja, és az addigi karcosan látott de jóllakott vigyora eltűnik. Nem is azért mert meglátta a vér foltot a tulajdonát, úgy hajítja el, ahogy pont leszarja most. Két lépesben elkap, a karjai feszes izmaiba zár, és úgy karol, mintha a tengerből visszamászott szeretője lennék.  
Hogy is volt? Thomast megütöttem a mozgássérült wcn, és kimentem magam. Még kezet mosni is volt időm, úgy megleptem. A tanáriban utolért.  
Aztán arra emlékszem, hogy fejen ütöm Augustus nyomorult, nálam felejtett bukósisakjával, amit elkaptam a tanári asztalomról, és rohanni kezdek. Volt ott valami. Lehorzsolódtak a lábaim a ruha alatt, fáj a fejem, az arcom nyomorultul fest, ezért sem akartam, hogy lássák. Miért Augustus jutott eszembe? Ők mindketten borzalmasak, _stalkerek,_ betörők, molesztálók, de Augustus ringat, babusgat, és én csókolom meg őt.   
_Lénárd_ nak vajon ilyen íze van? Becsukom a szemem, és hagyom, hogy a virágok illata, a testszaga, és a szája ellopjanak a világomról erre az egyetlen percre.  
\- Agyrázkódásod van! - tol el magától, a testem a kezeibe szorítva, tartva, és a pillanat rózsái kaktuszokká válnak. Ennyit erről Levente.  
\- Valóban. Most már akár haza is mehetek, nem Mr. Seggfej?  
\- Valójában, ha folytatja a smárolást még felidegesít, hogy milyen ügyetlen benne, Mr. Tanárúr!  
Végigremeg az egész testem, attól az egy utolsó megjegyzéstől, és nem is az egész mondat bánt.  
\- És kedvem támad megtanítani a Tanárúrnak, hogyan csókolóznak egy autós moziban, egy igazi, régi sláger vetítése alatt.   
Kígyóvá válik a testem, de Ő meg kigyóbűvölővé.  
\- Mr Franz, nem haladunk kicsit hevesen? Nem akarlak kihasználni Levente. - elereszt. A hatalmas kezeit magához húzza, kicsit lóbálja, igazából nem tudom az okát. Az érzés, amit most okozott, nekem kínai.  
\- Kaméleon tetszik lenni Levente? - fordít hátat. Lehajol, ez is pucsít, miközben felszedi a földről a bukósisakját, mint egyetlen szemtanúját az előbb történt színi drámának.  
\- Csak azért kérdem mert beleolvadtál a vörös rózsákba.  
Jobb mutatóujját a vélhetőleg felfújt pofazacskójának böki, kinyújtott könyökkel, hogy lássam, a köntösbe beleolvadt (a faszt olvadt egyébként!), szikla izmokat.   
\- Vevőm jött? - fordul tánclépéssel felém, aki csak áll, mint a játékbolti kirakat és egy taknyos nyolcéves egymás előtt. - Á te vagy az hajnalról!  
A felismeréstől tündéri arca van ennek a fazonnak. Én azonban a gatyámba sápadok és ezzel minden vörös színemet elvesztem. - Ah-, ah, Levente?  
A hangja, amit egy szakadék alján is felismerek, ha az a Marianna árok alja is egyben. A férfi felé nézek, lágyan rámosolyodok, aztán tetettet ijedtséggel nézem azt a nyílt sebet a fején, amit én okoztam, és messze nem sajnálom.  
\- Azt hittem hazamentél! Annyira sajnáltam a történteket, hogy beakartam jönni virágot venni neked.  
A csávó úgy hazudik mint a bukásra álló diákjaim év végén igérik le a csillagokat is az égboltról. Soha! nem venne nekem gazokat, mivel már attól véreres a szemefehérje, hogy csak betette a lábát egy virágboltba.   
\- Mellékállásban főnövér vagyok az öcséim mellett otthon. - vág közbe a színdarab második felvonásának főpróbájába Augustus akit totál elfelejtettem.  
Thomas átnéz a vállam felett. Egy vér csík az volt a fején.  
Ott támaszkodik a pultján, a fehér kötényében. - Szóval neki akarta venni a virágot Mr. Franz? Így a típusát nézve eltaláltam a kaktuszt.  
\- Vicces, én is azt szántam Leventének!  
A balja a vállamon támaszt, kicsit részegesen nevet. El sem merem képzelni mit akar ez velem, meg a kaktusszal.   
\- Egyébként honnan ismer? - mélyül Thomas hangja. - Ez meg elmúlik, csak egy felületi sérülés. Elestem miután Levente pofánvágott.  
Kettő hegycsúcs között én vagyok a kibaszott síkság. Szeretnék szakadékká válni most. Augustus előjön a pult mögül, és valahonnan bal középről, egy szép zöld kis asztalról, berendezett cserepes növények közül kivesz egy szép, neki tenyérnyi kaktuszt. Nincs virága.   
\- Mesélt a virág allergiájáról, meg mindenfélét. Egyébként Augustus vagyok, Levente kutyáját sétáltatom reggeltől hivatalosan!  
Thomas kezet fog vele, vártam ki töri el, kinek a tenyerét, de csak egy férfias erőfitoktatás történt az üdvözlésben. Annyira még tisztán emlékszem, hogy Augustus hátrament csomagoló papírért, és hazavittük a növényt, akit én az ablakba tettem, és a Peter nevet kapta.  
Peter már a boltban tudta, hogy egy nyolcas erősségű földrengés várható az esti órákban, de mivel egy szaros kaktusz volt, nem tudott engem figyelmeztetni.  
  
  
  



	4. 4.

\- Ideje a kajával foglalkozni! - lök le magáról, mikor belé akarok csimpaszkodni. A markom, az ujjaim tele vannak az Ő hajával, az ölem az Ő szőrzetével, de az agyam egyetlen repedésében sincs benne Ő. Annyira rettegek, hogy meg fog verni, hogy a lehető legkisebbre zsugorodva, ami az alkatomat tekintve nem nehéz, takarítom össze reszkető testtel a katasztrófát, amit csináltunk (addig visszahúzva a nadrágom, mert azért kulturáltan!), aztán életem leggyorsabb fürdésén is túlesek.   
  
Mivel nincs asztalom, a földön eszünk a szőnyegen. Tálcákra pakolt. Én kék pizsamában vagyok kócosan, és véres cafatos háttal egy ruhamárkás bolt szatyrával a kezemben.  
Még fürdés után betört hozzám, és bekente a hátam, ami három év alatt annyival fordult elő, mint a nullával osztható számok.  
\- Ezt magának vettem Thomas. - nézek rá. Büdös az ipse, kócos a haja, és retkes utcai ruhában van, vagy meztelenül, mint most de egyik sem az én konfortom. Bámulni utálom, az egész teste elundorít a szőrrel, meg az izmokkal, ezért nem rég vettem neki ezt. Csak ötletem nem volt, hogy tukmáljam rá.  
\- Ó. Persze, nem szereted az igénytelenséget Levente - mosolyog. Rajtam könnyed anyagú pizsama. - Acca’ ide.  
Azt hittem megfolyt majd a nadrág szárával, miközben azt mondja, hogy “tudom Levente, hogy a kukid a szőrtelen tinifiúkra áll!”, és megint eltöröm négy ujjam az arcán.  
Felvette a szürke inget, a fekete pamut nadrággal és vicces, de jól is néz ki benne. - Együnk, és aludjunk, de ha nem vagy fáradt Levente, az én kukim mindig készen áll rád!  
\- Maradok a chilinél. - mondom, inkább főzne, mint frissen szabadult embereket patronál. Leülök a saját tanyérom elé, Thomas bekapcsolja a tvt. Eszünk, Ő a kanapén alszik aztán, én bemegyek a hálószobámba, ahol átölel a saját világom nyugalma, és Lénárd horkolása.  
  
Az idegen árnyék engem néz.   
A szemei figyelik az alvó testem. Egy ideje ott van, és tettetnem kell, hogy nem veszem észre, de egyre nehezebb ez.  
Huszonéves korom óta nem láttam őket.   
Most érzem az asztmaszerű fulladást, és a görcsöket amik rugdalózásra kényszerítenek.  
A rohadék csak áll. Mintha a falamra festették volna, de én minden démont ismerek a falamon, de te, nem vagy ide való.  
Azt hittem megszabadultam tőlük…  
Próbálok kilélegezni, de a fejemben tágul a sötétség. Érzem, hogy bele akar mászni az agyamba.  
Miért nem ugatja meg Lénárd?  
Belemarok a paplan huzatba.  
Augustus lenne az? Aki megszelídítette a kutyám, és a bizalmába férkőzött?  
Beszívom a levegőt, rekedtesen távozik. Meg kellene ölnöm.  
Thomas odakint van, Thomas a legrosszabb. Nehéz a fejem.   
Ha elmondja neki Augustus, hogyan lehet Lénárdot elcsendesíteni, Thomas feltud falni, végérvényesen bekebelezi a lelkem, a testem, az utolsó porcig mindenemet.  
Az az Augustus már veszélyesebb, és én ezt nem vettem észre. Olyannyira kizökkentett a megszokások monotonitásából, hogy engedtem az újdonság élvezetének. Nem tapasztottam be a füleim, mint Odüsszeusz, amikor a Szirének énekelni kezdtek. Kibaszottul meg kell ölnöm Augustust!  
  
Kicsúszok a takaró meleg oltalma alól. Csak mintha egy pohár vízért mennék.  
Soha nem megyek ki éjszaka. Idebent is van egy pohár vizem, az éjjeli szekrényemen.  
A konyha felé fordulok. A sötétben szinte jobban mozgok, mint nappal.   
Muszáj minden árnyékot ismernem. Ettől tudok rendesen élni.  
Ha egyet is elfelejtek, megtudják! _Levente, csak hallucinálsz! Csss!  
_ Fogd be!  
A késtartó fiókot kirántom, ahogy a konyhába kerülök. Olyan nehéz már a testem, mintha kiöntöttek volna egy formában. Csak akkor hallom meg a kutyámat. Hangosan acsarkodva ugat oda bentről.   
Lénárd hangja kifele jön, én pedig az ajtóban beleütközöm abba, ami elől menekültem. Lógnak a karjaim, a markomban ott szorítom a vajazókést.  
 _Rendet kell raknom. Igen az megnyugtat.  
_ Az árnyék virágpor illatú, és sikerül fellöknie. Akkurátlanul ordítok, és a lábaimmal rúgni kezdem, sokkal masszívabb, mint szokott lenni. A kés a csuklómmal együtt forog a kezemben, próbálom felé forditani, hogy megdöfjem!  
 _Az a csók. Akkor mérgezett meg!  
_ Kiszabadítom a karom, és a pengével kettévágom a levegőt. Hitha egy rést ütöttem volna a sötétségben, éles, világos fény szabadul ki, és a lehulló fekete máz alatt ott van Augustus, ahogy én tudtam!  
Lénárd mögöttünk ugat, körberohangál, a mancsai dobbanását felismerem.  
\- Fogd!  
Mondja egy másik hang. Az Thomas? Itt van még? - Rohama van!  
Én láttam, hogy az a démon alakot ölt a szobámba, és Lénárd is észrevette, _Thomas egy közülük, őt is meg kell ölnöm!  
_ Augustus kijjebb húz a nappaliban, a fényártól alig birok pislogni, és minden tónustalan homályos és rémisztő, Thomas lila piros haja kerül az arcomba, a száját a számra teszi és beleköp valami rohadt keserű, kemény dolgot. Felé próbálok rúgni, hogy menjen távolabb a másik démontól, de legyőztek engem, és kezdek eltompulni. _Olyan erősek lettek, én pedig gyenge vagyok.  
_ A szobám falai megint ismerősek azt az egy árnyékot leszámítva. Thomas lekapcsolta a villanyt, hiába kértem rá, hogy még ne. Rendet tartok, minden este mindent vissza rakok a helyére, és minden reggel, mindent a helyén találok. Soha nem jön be idegen ide hozzám.  
\- Elfelejtettem a kaktuszt. - mondom óvatosan, egymásra rakom a kezeim, forgatom az ujjaim. - Én. Tudja, hogy, én...? Ezt be kell jelentenie ugye?  
A sötétben nem látom Thomas arcát.  
\- A szomszédoknak elmondtam, hogy betörő volt, de már kipenderítettem. A kutya sétáltatót megkértem, hogy ne járkáljon kedvtelése szerint át, mert még meglátja a farkamat egyik nap, épp benned!  
Abbahagyom az ujjaimmal a malmozást.  
\- Képes lettem volna megölni? - kérdezem. Thomas most nem töri át a biztonságot. Az árnyékokat kerülgetve az alakjával, valahogy kitakarja _Peter-_ t, és leül az ágyam legszélére. Épp csak érinti a huzatot rajta. Végül is orvos, tudja, hogy működik a PTSD szindróma.  
\- Csak a szokásos - kinyúl a hosszú karjával az ágyam melletti komódhoz ahol a telefonomnak helye van, ha nem használom. - Lemerült. Feltettem töltőre.  
Ott világított a zárolt képernyőn a feloldást váró minta, és felette halvány betűkkel, hogy elhalasztott riasztás, esti gyógyszer. Meg ugye vettem egy kaktuszt, és beraktam az ablakba.  
Nem akarok erről beszélni. Becsukom a szemem. Thomas szokatlanul finoman hajol rám, és csak a homlokom csókolja meg.   
\- Reggel munka. - mondja. Chili szagú, új ruha szagú, dohány szagú, és szeretet szagú.   
  
…  
  
Az óráim nem változatosak, és ugyanazt a megkövetelt rutint tartom fent, mint eddig. Néha szemmel keresem Lénárd göndörkéit, aztán elkapom a szemem. A tegnapira minden ízemben emlékszem, és a fiú friss nyárias kisugárzása keveredik az éjjeli borzalmakkal.   
\- Kafka. Átváltozás. Szeretném, ha ezt a művet nem próbálnák meg a valóságba átültetni, egy biológia órán mondjuk!  
Egy kéz fellendül.  
\- Tanárúr, nem a klasszikus irodalomnál tartunk? - kérdi az egyik okosabb. Sandán elveszek a tekintetébe, majd a saját könyvemben felírom, hogy figyel az órán, és adnom kell neki egy jó osztályzatot.  
\- Úgy érti Kafka már nem klasszikus irodalom? - kérdem. Mivel nem szoktam az órát ülve tartani, de fáradt vagyok, kicsit nehezen mozgok és lassan beszélek. A táblára írni is elfelejtek.  
\- Mmm. Szerintem Kafka _genderbender_. A transzneműségre gondolt.  
\- Jah a buzik csótányok! - kiabál be egy hang a hátsó sorból.  
\- Meglep Móricz, hogy _tudja_ miről szól a mű. - mondom köröket rajzolva az ujjammal a levegőbe.  
\- Anyám azt mondta mindig, hogy a szemében egy _Kafkai csótány_ vagyok. - válaszol.  
\- Tehát Viktor aszondja’ nemtévesztő a Kafka, akkor nem csoda, hogy anyád így hív Móricz - nevet fel Lénárd - Ezért ilyen magas a hangod! - nevetés közben rázkódnak a hajszálai.  
\- Fogd be angyalfürtős! Isten tudja miért mutál ilyen bénán a hangom, és megverlek, ha még egyszer így nevezel! - kiabál vissza Móricz, én várok, hogy lecsillapodjanak a kedélyek, amit meg is szoktak oldani egy két ronda oda szúrással.  
\- Nekem tetszik ez a _gederbender_ gondolat. Folytassa csak. - köszörülöm meg a torkom.  
\- Gregor Samsa nem elégedett meg a külsejével, ezért tartott egy szelídnek gondolt női portrét is a szobájában és úgy érezte, önmaga szívesebben lenne egy olyan kitartott hölgy, mintsem dolgozó férfi.  
\- Akkor az egész osztály puncis fiú, mert Hustler van a falán! - kiabál Lénárd, és a többiek nevettek, én is nevettem, egy undorító világban, ahol nem vagyok beteg elme. A valóságban azonban rápirítok. Mert így működik ez egy rendesen működő világban.  
\- Lénárd, ha nem marad most már csöndben, a következő havi Hustlert felszögelheti a karóval amit tőlem kap mindjárt!  
\- De csak ha a tanárúr veszi meg nekem! - a csipkelődésére idegesen fújok egyet, hogy rengeteg idegesítő gondolatot elkergessek.  
\- Folytassa, ne foglalkozzon Lénárddal, PSM-je van.  
\- Levente tanárúr ne már! - kiabál, a srácok kinevették. Meg akarom ütni őket, és magamat is.  
 _\- Gregori Samsa nem látta magát szépnek, az élete nem volt sínen, a szülei adósságai miatt nem csinálhatta azt, amit szeretne. Lehet, hogy női dolgokban jobban érezte magát. Azért látta magát egy gusztustalan féreg testében, mert annak is érezte magát. És a testi valója a depressziója eltorzított valósága. Egyszerűen kövérnek és túl férfiasnak érezte magát a finomsághoz amiben élni szeretett volna. Belebetegedett a munka undorába, ágynak esett, az ételt gusztustalannak érezte, a családja tehernek érezte ezt a Gregori-t, aki a koplalástól egyszer csak éhen halt.  
_ Azt hittem még többször félbeszakítják az osztálytársukat, de a történet bizonyos részleteibe megtalálták önmaguk. Ez a fiú, egy féloldalt borotvált hajú, hite szerint _Metalista_ , egy trash zenekar dobosa, és nem ismeri a színeket. De jó irodalomból. Nincs még kifejlett kifejezés világa, de lenyűgözte azokat a srácokat is akik az elején még bekiabálták a szarságaikat. A kis idióták mindig meg tudnak lepni.  
\- Sztem... Samsa egy kövér, pedofil férfi volt, aki a kisfiúkat szerette! - Lénárd szavai úgy értek, mintha hideg moslékot öntöttek volna rám. Egyszerűen kitépett abból a gondolatból, amiben eddig egész kellemesen befészkeltem magam. Bár kifejezetten utálom az intelligens gyerekeket. Erre Lénárd Olyan átéléssel mondja a fatális hülyeségét, hogy először komolyan vettem a szavait. Rólam beszél. Mindent tud, és elítél. Az esti rosszullét felkavarodik bennem.  
\- Szünet. - szegezem a tekintetem rá. - És Lénárd, maga törölje le a táblát.  
\- De Tanárúr, nem is írt rá! - dohog felém. Előveszem a fiókból a krétákat, el kell zárni előlük.  
\- Ismeri Bart Simpsont nem? A példaképe! Bart is rendkívül szeret táblára írni.  
Egyenesen fel van háborodva, mert szerinte igen is komolyan vette az órát. Ettől tartottam most a leginkább.  
\- Akkor írja ezt Lénárd. “Én komolyan veszem az órát.”  
\- Hallottátok?! Tegezett a tanárúr! - lelkendezik erre Lénárd, ezért fejbevágom.   
El akarok futni.   
Túl jó érzés volt.   
Azok a hallucinációk igaziak lehetnének, és felfalhatnának végre.  
\- A dohányzóban leszek! Aki szól, ha Lénárd nem írja a mondatait, kap egy jegyet magatartáshoz.  
Az egész osztály lett így Lénárd börtönőre.  
  
Az udvarra mentem cigizni. Öt percig tartott a mobilommal rendesen tárcsázni, mert az a Zaklató elküldte a számát múltkor.  
Augustus negédes hangja a telefonon keresztül is beporozza a fülemet. Remeg a kezemben a cigaretta és a szememmel pásztázom az udvart, hátha jön az apokalipszis, a megszokott dohányzó sarkában állva. A rutinomra mindenki szarik rá!  
Én meg mintha magam elől bujkálnak.  
Augustus szája be nem áll.  
\- _… Lénárd lepisilte az összes mókust, és megugatta a fákat. Összekeverte a biológiai sorrendet! Azt hiszem aggódott érted Levente! Majdnem egy óráig simogattam a hasát, mire hajlandó volt pisilni, egészen addig haza akart menni!  
\- _Ötkor végzek. Pontban 5:30-kor leszek a buszmegállóban.  
Levegőt vesz. Karcos férfias hangja van.  
- _Levente. Fél órája itt vagyok a parkolóban.  
_ Érzem, ahogy a mobil elkezd a nedvessé nyírkosodott kezemből kicsúszni, alig bírom zsebre rakni.  
Rám akart szólni az agyam igenis felnőtt fele, hogy azonnal küldjem el, de addigra a lábaim megindulnak a diákok parkolójának az irányába. Csak egyetlen percet akarok szánni ennek az új idegen énemnek.  
Augustus rágóbuborékot fúj a szájával, mint egy tinédzser. A motorja tűzpiros, ámbár kopott a polírozás. A kerékgumikat figyelem.  
\- Maga aztán nem ismeri a magánszférát. - próbálom megbeszélni a motorkerékpárjával, hogy rossz helyen parkol.  
\- A pedofilok és a zaklatók parkolói a rendőrségi elkobzási raktárban vannak kijelölve…   
\- Vicces barátja van magának Levente tanárúr! Egyszer szírmokra szakítja magát, aztán egyszer szirmokat küldet magának a cégemmel! - nevet csilingelő hangon, de én hallok ebben valami sötétebbet is.  
Azt már nem tudom, miről is beszél, amíg nem egy csomagoló papírba fojtott gazt át nem nyújt.   
\- Egy bizonyos Lénárd küldte. Vicces humoru a lakótársa, hogy jobbulás csokrot küldet a kutyája nevén.  
Rohadék! Rándul meg a szemem.  
Átveszem az illatozó gazt, és tudom, hogy kicsöngettek, mert idáig elhallatszik a diákok csacsogása a virágokról, rólam, a motoros csávóról, meg a yaoiról.  
Augustus vissza akarja csatolni a fejére a bukósisakot, de elütöm azt, és amíg elkoppan tőlünk a betonon, a grabancánál fogva magamhoz húzom.  
\- Egy-egy.  
Csókolok a szájára.  
Heroinos virágpor keveredik az illatába, de ezzel nem törődök.   
  
  



End file.
